The Heroes of Tomorrow
Plot Note: ' You will have to know the aliens' species to know who are they tranforming into :/ The day starts with Jason Mitchel, a young and active teenager, ''running. (Jason, panting): Boy, I can't be the next hero... if I'm late for school! Theme song time! :D (Jason, running): 'Scuse me! Pardon me! Woah! Watch out! Jason stops for a while to look at the time. He looks at his watch, revealing to be a Trix. (Jason, smiling): I forgot... You don't tell time, do you? The scene goes to an arena. A really big arena. In it, consists of 4 smaller, square-shaped arenas. (Arenaception) We see 3 boys in blue jackets at the benches talking to each other. (Blue boy 1): Gee... Tough enrollees this year, ain't it, Dean? (Dean): Meh, I've seen better... (Blue boy 2): Who? Me? (Dean): No, you idiot. Me. I'm the best there is! We see one of the enrollees battling who looks like a teacher. (Teacher): Now,what are you gonna do when I (tranforms into a Sonorosian) do this? The teacher clones himself into 7 Sonorosians. (Teacher, transformed as a Sonorosian): A, quit. B, cry home to mommy, or C hide? (Boy): I choose D, none of the above. Instead, (transforms into a Necrofriggian) I tranform into a Necrofriggian and freeze you! The boy uses his ice breath to freeze all the Sonorosians, leaving one of them to live. (Boy, as a Necrofriggian): Now, am I in, or am I in? The teacher reverts to his real form (human, duh :P) and shakes the boy's hand. (Teacher): Welcome to Trix Academy. We see Jason watching the boy. (Jason): Gee, that guy's good. Syrus, a loner with glasses, looks at his left and right, thinking no one would talk to him. (Syrus): That's Maxwell Clark. People say he passed the written exams with super high marks... and his physical exams look super high too... (Jason): So what? Syrus, shocked, examined Jason, thinking what does he have that Maxy doesn't. (Maxwell): You got guts, that's for sure. Maxwell, rubbing his head with a towel, shakes Jason's hand. (Maxwell): Well, I'd like to see what you got, too bad we gotta prepare for our depart here. (Jason): Wait, I haven't finished my battle yet! (Syrus): Wait, what?! Jason, how did ''you get in here? (Jason): Well... Jason gets a flashback: (Teacher, closing a breifcase): Okay, those are the last entries. Those who are late, maybe next semester... heh. Suddenly, he hears a branch move. He prepares to select an alien out of his trix. (Teacher): Who's there?! I'm not afraid to use this! We see an arm coming out of the tree. (Jason): Chill bro! It's just me, Jason Mitchel, the next superhero! The teacher, giving Jason the "''oh god why..." look and makes a facepalm. (Jason, offscreen): I'm not late, am I? Heh... --Flashback ends-- The scene goes to several teachers surrounding who looks to be a man in a girl suit... or maybe vice versa. We see thee teacher Jason tackled a while ago (at his flashback) approaching the man in a girl suit. (Teacher): Mrs-- The other teachers gives him a cough. (Teacher): Erm... Mr.-- The teacher gives him another cough. (Teacher): Uh... Professor Verian? The teachers give him a clap. (Professor Verian): Yes, what is it? (Teacher): We have one entry that made it in, but the match already started. Should we accept him? (Professor Verian): My, my. We, the staff of Trix Academy, don't accept late-ish people. You have to be here at least 5 minutes before it actually starts... (Teacher): But isn't that lying about the time? (Other teachers): Yeah, c'mon, Professor. Give this kid a chance! I mean, we still have time for one more- (Professor Verian): ERMAHGERD! STAHP IT! OKAY, I'MA ACCEPT HIM! GEEZE! (Other teachers): But who'll battle this kid? (Professor Verian): Of course, since he's late (Background voice: He's not late) I'll battle him. (Teacher): Wait, aren't you a little hard? (Professor Verian): Do not worry. I'll only give 30% of my hardship... suckers... The scene goes to Jason entering the arena, standing on a platform. He checks if his Trix is fully charged, and looks at all his aliens, making sure they're all ready. He looks around to see who his opponent is and sees Prof. Verian. We go to a different scene. Dean became interested in the battle, seeing a nobody battle the biggest teacher in the whole academy. (Dean): Heh, look at this wanna-be hotshot. Looks like he's gonna battle Professor Verian. (Blue boy 1): Well, he's gonna have a problem... (Blue boy 2): Yeah, nobody can beat Professor Verian! People say he has this powerful alien that can break buildings down! (Dean): Not just that, the alien'' is as tall as buildings... The scene changes to 2 other blue-uniformed students. One boy, one girl. (Blue boy): Well, look who we have here... (Blue girl): Chill, Drake. I'm sure Professor Verian won't go full-rage on this kid. I mean, remember last time? (Blue boy, revealed to be named Drake): Yeah, I do, Alice. But ''still, Prof. Verian, wether rage or not, still has that powerful alien... The scene goes back to Jason. (Jason): Erm... escuse me, Mr. Mascot, can you show me where is my opponent? (Prof. Verian): WHAT THE FUDGE DID YOU JUST SAAAA- Suddenly, his phone rings. It was the headmaster of Trix Academy. (Headmaster on the phone): Verian? How's everything? I hope you're doing the correct thing and enrolling all the students! Oh, and I hope you won't repeat what happened last time to that boy who called you sir? Or was it madam? Anyway, I hope you are making their battles fair! (Prof. Verian): Do not worry sir, I will make sure it's all fair and square. (Headmaster hangs up) Foolish ingrate... He should know that this school accepts the best, not good, not a-okay, but the'' best''. (Jason): Erm... hello? (Prof. Verian, sighing): I am your opponent, thank you very much. Here, have this. Prof. Verian throws a chip to Jason. Jason examines it and puts it on his Trix. (Jason): What does it do? (Prof. Verian): It keeps score the strength you have left. 8000 means good, but when it lowers down, that means I'm beating you. When it's 0, it means you lose. Got it? (Jason): Don't worry! This'll be easy! (Prof. Verian): Pfft... Hotshot. Okay, let's battle! Prof. Verian transforms into a Tetramand, while Jason selected a Pyronite. (Prof. Verian as a Tetramand): Well, looks like we are equally matched... unless I do this! Prof. Verian starts charging to Jason, but Jason flies up, dodging the attack. Jason as a Pyronite, starts throwing fireballs at Prof. Verian. (Jason as a Pyronite): Alright! Come at me bro! I can take it! (Prof. Verian as a Tetramand): Heh... You think a little ball of fire can beat me? Well, you thought wrong! Prof. Verian, as a Tetramand, jumps high, preparing to hit the ground (literally'' hit'' the ground), causing an earthquake, shaking the whole arena. All the watchers at the stadium couldn't wait to find out what happens next. Jason decides it's time to switch aliens, so he chooses his Petrosapien. He tocuhes the ground, making crystal shards come out of the ground, but Professor Verian dodges the crystals, making his way to Jason, punching his face. (Jason as a Petrosapien): Not bad, dude! (Prof. Verian as a Tetramand, talking to himself): Pfft... Dude? Seriously, where does this kid think he is in? 1984?! Meh, he'll be sorry to every think he'll make it to Trix Academy! (switches aliens) Prof. Verian switches to Vaxasaurian and begins to grow 20 feet tall. (Prof. Verian as a Vaxasaurian): Heh... you look like ants from up here! Wait... where did you go? (Jason as a Petrosapien): (kick-jumps Prof. Verian's face) At your back! (Prof. Verian as a Vaxsaurian): A little kick? How about... (picks up Jason with his big hands and throws him down) that?! (Jason as a Petrosapien): Youch... I think my butt cracked... (Prof. Verian as a Vaxasaurian): You think that's pain?! I'll show you pain! Prof. Verian switches to his "most powerful alien" ever, a To'kustar. (Prof. Verian): This, Jason, is pain! The crowd begins to gasp at the powerful alien who is almost as tall as the arena (good thing that arena is'' big''). We see Dean, watching closely at the battle. (Dean, talking to himself): This... Heh... This boy doesn't know what he's up against... Muwahaha- (Blue boy 1): Erm... Dean, who are you talking to? (Dean):... (sigh) Back to the battle: Jason begins to laugh. (Prof. Verian as a To'kustar): What's so funny? (Jason, back to himself): I'm laughing because it's getting awesomer and awesomer! I'm just getting started, dude! (Prof. Verian as a To'kustar): Just getting started? You only have 4400 lifepoints left! Jason transforms into his last alien, a Geochelone Aerios. (Prof. Verian as a To'kustar): Ha! A Geochelone Aerios?! They don't even fight! Take this! (crushes Jason with his fists) (Jason as a Geochelone Aerios): Heh... That all you got teach? Well... Jason pulls a pulley built in his Trix. (Prof. Verian as a To'kustar): What does that do? (Jason): I'd like to change that question! What'' doesn't'' it do? There's a reason why this is named, "Unitrix." It unites 2 of my selected aliens and fuses them together! And I choose... my Geochelone Aerios and my Pyronite! Jason begins to glow, creating a hybrid. Half Geochelone Aerios and half Pyronite. (Prof. Verian as a To'kustar): So what? My To'kustar is still bigger and better! (Jason as a fused alien): So what? Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall, of course! Jason's fused alien blows a wind so powerful, it was able to make Prof. Verian fall down. Jason as a fused alien stands on Prof. Verian's chest and begins to melt the ground, causing Prof. Verian to stick into it. (Jason as a fused alien): How 'bout them apples? Jason used his Geochelone Aerio's ability to create winds and make a tornado. He then uses his Pyronite's flame power to create a tornade made of fire, which creates a powerful blow causing a knock out. (Prof. Verian as a To'kustar): Ugh... that... hurts... (Jason as a fused alien): You think that hurts? The stadium roof begins to crack. (Jason as a fused alien): Good luck, chuck. The stadium roof starts to fall on Prof. Verian (as a To'kustar). The whole crowed was shocked, even Dean. The scene changes back to the 2 blue students, Drake and Alice. (Drake): Well, I'll be darned... (Alice): Not so weak now, huh, Drake? (Drake, preparing to leave): We'll see... The scene changes to Maxwell and Syrus. (Syrus): I think Jason just won... (Maxwell): Yes he did.. And it looks like I have some work to do... The crowd starts to chear for Jason, probably because he powned their teacher (and his soon-to-be teacher). We see Jason, waving to the crowd. (Jason, waving): Epic! I'm going to Trix Academy everyone! END :D Characters : '''Note: Last names aren't mentioned, except for Jason, and Max. *Jason Mitchel *Syrus *Maxwell Clark *Dean *Dean *Alice *Professor Verian *Blue boy 1 and 2 'Aliens Used' 'School Teacher vs Maxwell' *Sonorosian (Teacher) *Necrofriggian (Maxwell) 'Jason vs Prof. Verian' *Pyronite (Jason) *Tetramand (Prof. Verian) *Petrosapien (Jason) *Vaxasaurian (Prof. Verian) *To'kustar (Prof. Verian) *Geochelone Aerio (Jason) *Hybrid of a Geochelone Aerio and a Pyronite (Jason) Category:Episodes